


Discipline for a Naughty Boy

by MissFeral



Category: Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bondage and Discipline, Gen, Messiah, Monty Python, Mother-Son Relationship, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFeral/pseuds/MissFeral





	Discipline for a Naughty Boy

"BRIAN! Get over here now!"

Brian flinched as his mother screeched his name. He knew she was pissed. She found a thousand people waiting outside the house like hungry dogs, shouting for their Messiah. Then she found a sultry woman in his bedroom, where some obvious fornicating took place. 

"Brian, you've gotten yourself into a mess!" Mandy screeched.

"Mother, I tried to tell them I'm not the Messiah but they refuse to hear. They're convinced that I am their salvation."

"Salvation, eh? They'll be no salvation for anyone who pisses me off!"

"Maybe I should go talk to them again..."

"NO!" Mandy shouted, slamming the window shut. "Stay away from there. You don't owe them an explanation. Go to my room and wait for me."

"But, Mother, I..."

"Naughty behavior earns punishment. Go to my room and wait for me."

"But, if you'll just let me explain."

"Is the Messiah hearing-impaired? I said go to my room and wait for me!"

"But, but..."

"But, but, but!" Mandy mocked him. "Is that all you can say? But?! Well, if my son loves 'but' so much, then that's exactly where he'll get his discipline...right on the BUTT. And I got a thin stick that'll do the trick. Now go to my room and wait for me!"

Brian threw up his hands in defeat and went to his mother's room. He sat on her bed and waited until she came in. He went over ideas in his head, contemplating what he could have done differently to have avoided this dilemma. 

Soon Mandy stormed into the room and bolted the door shut behind her. She put her hands on her hips, glaring at her naughty boy as he sat there with a hangdog expression on his face.

"You need to be taught a lesson, Brian. You're a bad boy and I'm ashamed of you."

"Y-yes, Mother," Brian stammered, nervous about what she would do to him. She could be very creative when it came to physical punishment.

Mandy spit into each of her palms and rubbed her hands together. There was an evil smile on her face. She ordered him to lay down on the bed, then she proceeded to tie him spread-eagle. This made Brian highly nervous, because he knew what would happen next. 

Mandy grinned widely, exposing a mouthful of yellow, rotting teeth. "You seem worried, son. You should be! Get ready for some good old-fashion discipline. You're going to laugh till it hurts!"

Brian was extremely ticklish, especially on the soles of his feet. His mother knew this and enjoyed taking advantage of his weakness, though she only used it in severe cases. 

"No, Mother! Please, not that!" Brian cried, as he began struggling in his bonds. "Not that! I can't stand it."

"You think you're the Messiah? Get yourself out of this," she taunted. 

Brian rolled his eyes, whimpering as his mother took her position at his exposed bare soles. 

"That's what I thought," Mandy said, with a cynical grin. "You're weak! A weak little man."

"Mother," he whined, hoping to find a shred of mercy. "Please don't do this. Not the feet...You know I can't take it."

But his pleas were ignored and the tickling began. 

Mandy scratched his smooth, bare soles with her rough nails. She pursed her lips in concentration as she tickled all over his arches.

Brian exploded with laughter. His head flew back as he screamed and bucked up and down on the bed.

"NOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! HEEHEEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

"That's it...laugh it up, son," Mandy chuckled, skittering her fingers on the heels and balls of his feet.

"HEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE DON'T TICKLE ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MOTHER DON'T!" Brian shrieked, tears filling his eyes.

Then Mandy started tickling his toes, which was his absolute worst spot. Brian screamed like a girl and his face turned red like Christ's scarlet robe.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOOOOO PLEEEEEEASE! NOT THE TOES OOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Mandy was ruthless. She firmly held his toes back as she tickled under and between them. She even used the quill of a feather to torture this deathly ticklish spot.

Brian was hysterical with laughter. Tears rolled endlessly down his cheeks. His poor wrists and ankles burned from the ropes that restrained him.

Mandy only tickled his toes for a few minutes because she was afraid he would pee and make a mess on her bed.

As Brian lay giggling and gasping for air, Mandy walked out of the room for a second. She returned with a long wooden tool shaped like a backscratcher. Brian's eyes filled with fear. This was a tool that his mother had made especially for tickling.

"N-no, please, no more tickles. I can't stand another second. Mother, I beg of you!"

"Shut up," she replied. "You bore me with your pitiful pleas for mercy. Now take your punishment like a man, or a Messiah, whatever you call yourself."

"But I'm telling you, I do not think I'm the MessiAAAAAAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAH! NOOOOO STAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

Mandy dragged the backscratcher up and down Brian's helpless soles until his tootsies became as red as his face. Her nasty, crooked smile taunted him through his misery. 

After tickling his feet for another five minutes, Mandy walked over to his upper body to work on some of his other spots. She dug the tickle tool into his armpits and belly button, earning more cute laughs and squeals.

Needless to say, poor Brian was a complete wreck by the time his mother was done punishing him. 

"And let that be a lesson to ya!" Mandy barked, as her son lay gasping and struggling for breath. She took a knife and, albeit begrudgingly, cut the ropes that held him. 

"Now, pull yourself together while I go fix breakfast." 

With that, she walked away and left Brian alone to regain his composure. Poor, misunderstood Brian. He made some mistakes but he didn't deserve to be in a predicament like this. And this was only the beginning of his troubles.

The End


End file.
